Steady
by cosmonautfield
Summary: Set after episode 6. Makoto and Haruka walk home after saying goodbye to their friends and stop at the beach, though Makoto is a little hesitant to do so.


They stand where they can see both platforms and wave to their friends who call back their goodbyes, and when the doors are sliding shut they let their arms falls and watch in silence until the trains have disappeared. It's a familiar feeling that brings Makoto back a few days, past that night, and he has to swallow down the ache that unsteadily rises in his chest.

"Let's go," he says in a steady voice and Haruka nods and follows.

As always, they have to pass the beach on the way home but Makoto doesn't look out at the water today or at the sand highlighted gold by the setting sun. He's had enough of salt water for now and just wants to go home and eat dinner with his family and play video games with his siblings before curling up in his comfortable bed.

But he's tugged to the side by Haruka who has grabbed hold of a loop on one of his bags and he lets out a, "Haru-chan, wait," while following his friend down to the beach. He doesn't have to go; Haruka's only holding his bag after all.

They end up sitting on the sand, thighs and shoulders pressing more than simply touching, shoes off and placed side-by-side behind them. Makoto wraps his arms tight around his knees, brings them closer to his chest, and he shuts his eyes to the sound of sea birds and waves and the warmth of the sand beneath his feet.

"Makoto."

He opens his eyes, noticing it's a bit hard to do so because he's exhausted from their training camp, and he stares at Haruka's face as his friend stares out at the sea.

"Haru-chan?"

Haruka hums but says nothing so Makoto waits, patient and curious and a little confused.

"You should stay over tonight," Haruka finally says even though they both know it's impossible. Tomorrow is school and Makoto has a family to go back to. Dinner and homework and siblings to take care of.

"Maybe some other time," he suggests with a smile and rests his cheek on folded arms. "Should I come a little earlier tomorrow morning?"

Haruka nods and turns to look at Makoto, not a full turn of his head but a half-turn with his eyes at their corners. Makoto's mouth is still turned up as their gazes lock, and then Haruka is leaning over him, slow and cautious but more sure than cautious.

Their lips meet and it's weird because Makoto's head is sideways, so he rights himself with their mouths still together and they continue staring at each other though it's half-lidded now. Haruka pulls away, still slow and cautious, but he's immediately moving back in and his eyes are closed this time so Makoto closes his too, undoes his arms from around his legs so he can place them in the sand to steady himself when their lips meet again.

They'd never done this before but it feels nice when he pushes and Haruka pushes back. Makoto feels wetness, his own saliva or Haruka's or both, so he swallows and opens his mouth more and suddenly Haruka's tongue is pressing against his. Kissing is messier than he could've ever imagined and their teeth clack together at some points. It's getting harder to swallow and breathe properly but Makoto doesn't want to move away yet because Haruka's tongue keeps trying to wrap around his, so he copies the gesture.

His thoughts are turned from the kiss for a moment when Haruka's hand touches his, and there's sand between their skin but all Makoto cares about is the taste in Haruka's mouth and the smell of him and the sea and the sound of their lips and breaths and the sea birds.

He finally pulls away so he can pant and swallow, and Haruka, with warm cheeks and eyes open, moves forward so Makoto is leaning back on his other hand. This time, Makoto thinks he can taste the salt in his friend's mouth, even though they haven't been in the ocean for hours now.

"Makoto."

It's weird feeling the syllables of his own name on his lips. Haruka's saliva is on his lips as well but that's not as weird.

Makoto hums and wonders what Haruka will say, what he'll do next, what they'll do next. Not just after this but after tonight when they go their separate ways and see each other again in the morning.

"Makoto, I'm here."

His hand is being squeezed and the small grains of sand between him and Haruka scratch lightly at his skin. He squeezes back.

What will it be like in the morning and in the coming days?

The possibility, no, the reality of days that have yet to come feels heavy in his chest. Makoto suddenly makes a choking sound and then he's shivering as the sea breeze blows soft against the wetness clinging to his lashes. He lets himself cry because it's the first time he does since the last time they sat alone on a beach.

"I'm here, too," he whispers and he can't hold it in anymore, just lets his forehead fall to Haruka's shoulder.

Haruka doesn't hold him, doesn't wrap him up and kiss away his tears, but his thumb is brushing at sand and Makoto's skin and it's good enough. It calms him down and even though he's thinking about that night he's not so much scared as he is grateful, because stoic Haruka was strong Haruka. For him.

There isn't rain or thunder or the daze of waking up from a cold, wet nightmare this time. Only Haruka's breath against his neck, Haruka's hand over his, Haruka's first kiss on his lips, Haruka, Haruka, Haruka.


End file.
